Season 23
Season 23 of Thomas and friends will be released in 2019. For Official Info, See: Series 23 Preceded by: Season 22 Forwarded by: Season 24 Episodes # Free the Roads # Crowning Around # Chucklesome Trucks # The Other Big Engine # Heart of Gold # Batucada # Gordon Gets the Giggles # Thomas Makes a Mistake # Diesel Do Right # Grudge Match # Steam Team to the Rescue! # Panicky Percy # All Tracks Lead to Rome # Mines of Mystery # Laid Back Shane # Wish You Were Here # Diesel Glows Away # Out of Site # First Day on Sodor! # Too Loud, Thomas # Lorenzo's Solo # Deep Trouble # Rangers of the Rails Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill & Ben * Emily * Stanley * Belle * Caitlin * Porter * Glynn * Ryan * Ashima * Rajiv * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Nia * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Norman * Sidney * Philip * Fernando * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Winston * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Victor * Millie * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Cassia * Owen * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Bulgy * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Flynn * Emerson * Sir Topham Hatt * Jenny Packard * The Foreman * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Ginger Haired Boy * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * The Great Railway Show Judge * The Batucada Players * The Film Crew Leader * The School Girl with two curly ponytails * Bridget Hatt's Second Friend * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat * The Indian Fashion Designer * Madeleine's Father * The Knapford Stationmaster * The Vicarstown Stationmaster * Some Children * Some Passengers * Some Workmen * The Divers (fantasy) * The Experts (not named) * Butch (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * Mr. Bubbles (does not speak; fantasy) * Dame Bella's Orchestra (do not speak) * Hiro (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Axel (cameo) * Carlos (cameo) * Frieda (cameo) * The White Tank Engine (cameo) * The Maroon Tank Engine (cameo) * The Grey Tender Engine (cameo) * The Brown Tender Engine (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Ivan (cameo) * The Mainland Diesels (cameo) * The Brazilian Diesel Shunter (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Judy and Jerome (cameo) * The Indian Breakdown Cranes (one only; cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Fat Clergyman (cameo) * Willie (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * The Bakers (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Blue Mountain Quarry Manager (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Flagman (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * Ace (fantasy; cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo; fantasy) * Tamika (mentioned) * King Godred (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Gabriela * Lorenzo * Gustavo * Beepe * Darcy * Brenda * Ester * Stefano * The Crown Thieves * The Brazilian Musicians * The Grumpy Indian Stationmaster * The Friendly Indian Stationmaster * Mia * Dame Bella * The Sodor Rangers Voice Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Glynn, Salty, Den, Skarloey, Harold, Bertie, the Fat Controller, the Bird Watcher, the Grumpy Passenger, the Great Railway Show Judge, the Vicarstown Stationmaster, a Child, some Workmen, and some Passengers * Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, Big Mickey, Owen, a Crown Thief, the Film Crew Leader, a Chinese Man, the Knapford Stationmaster, and the Troublesome Trucks * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Ryan, Dart, Paxton, Peter Sam, and Jack * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Brenda, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Albert's Wife, the Teacher, a Chinese woman, the Ginger Haired Boy, a School Girl, Some Children, and Sodor Rangers * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Stanley, Winston, Kevin, Cranky, and a Workman * Bob Golding as Sidney * Jules de Jongh as Caitlin * Tina Desai as Ashima and The Indian Fashion Designer * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv, the Grumpy Indian Stationmaster, the Friendly Indian Stationmaster, and the Indian Troublesome Trucks * Federico Trujilloas as Raul and a Brazilian Musician * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Anna Francolini as Gina, some Children, and some Passengers * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Rachael Miller as Rebecca and Isla * Kerry Shale as Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Tom Stourton as Terence and Alfie * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tim Whitnall as Oliver the Excavator and Monty * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo and a Brazilian Musician * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Tim Bain as Aiden, the Short Baker, Madeleine's Father, Some Passengers, and Some Workmen * Ian McCue as a Crown Thief * Monsterrat Lombard as Mia and some Passengers * Antonio Magro as Stefano and the Italian Stationmaster * Flaminia Cinque as Ester and Dam Bella * Harriet Kershaw as Darcy, Jenny Packard, and Talking Kangaroo * Vincenzo Nicoli as Lorenzo, Beppe, an Italian Workman, and an Italian Man US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Kevin, Harold, Max, and the Troublesome Trucks * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Flynn, Big Mickey, Owen, Monty, the film Crew Leader, a Chinese Man, a Crown Thief, some Passengers, and the Troublesome Trucks * Christopher Ragland as Percy, a Passenger, and the Troublesome Trucks * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, and a Child * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill and Philip * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Winston and a Workman * Keith Wickham as Glynn, Salty, Den, Stafford, Skarloey, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, the Grumpy Passenger, The Great Railway Show Judge, a Child, and some Passengers * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Caitlin, Some Children, and Some Sodor Rangers * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Teresa Gallagher as, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Brenda, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, The Chinese Lady in Light Blue Dress, the Teacher, Albert's Wife, The Ginger Haired Boy, School Girl, Some Children, and Sodor Rangers * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Tina Desai as Ashima and The Indian Fashion Designer * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv, the Grumpy Indian Stationmaster, the Friendly Indian Stationmaster, and the Indian Troublesome Trucks * Federico Trujillo as as Raul and a Brazilian Musician * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Anna Francolini as Gina, some Children, and some Passengers * Lucy Montgomery as Carly * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei and a Chinese Woman * Rachael Miller as Rebecca and Isla * Gabriel Porras as Fernando, Emerson, a Brazilian Musician, and the Crowd * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Tom Stourton as Terence and Alfie * David Bedella as Victor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Tim Whitnall as Oliver the Excavator * Siu-see Hung as An An * Windson Liong as Yin-Long * Colin McFarlane as Bulgy * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Monica Lopera as Gabriela * Francisco Labbe as Gustavo and a Brazilian Musician * Laura Cucurullo as Cassia * Tim Bain as Aiden, the Short Baker, Madeleine's Father, Some Passengers, and Some Workmen * Ian McCue as a Crown Thief * Monsterrat Lombard as Mia and some Passengers * Antonio Magro as Stefano and the Italian Stationmaster * Flaminia Cinque as Ester and Dam Bella * Harriet Kershaw as Darcy, Jenny Packard, and a Kangaroo * Vincenzo Nicoli as Lorenzo, Beppe, and an Italian Workman Trivia * This season marks the first of a couple of things: ** Raul, Gina, Fernando, Ace and Emerson's first appearances in an episode and their first appearances since The Great Race and Big World! Big Adventures!. ** The first season since returning in the nineteenth season where Daisy does not appear since his introduction in the second season. ** The first season since nineteenth season where Trevor does not appear since his introduction in the second season. ** The first season since returning in Hero of the Rails where Spencer does not appear since his introduction in the seventh season. * This season marks the only of a couple of things: ** The only season to date in which Henrietta does not appear since his introduction in the first season. ** The only season to date in which Hannah does not appear since his introduction in the twenty-first season. ** The only season to date in which Isla, Dexter and Lei do not appear since their introductions in the twenty-second season. ** The only season to date in which Stephen does not appear since his introduction in King of the Railway. ** The only season to date in which Skiff does not appear since his introduction in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** The only season to date in which Merlin does not appear since his introduction in Journey Beyond Sodor. ** The only season to date in which The Chinese Diesel does not appear since his introduction in Big World! Big Adventures!. ** The only season to date in which Rusty, Judy, Jerome, Ace, and Willie appear, but do not speak since their introductions. * Gabriel Porras returns to the Voice Cast. * This is the last season to air on Nick Jr. in the US. Category:Season 23 episodes Category:Seasons